One Angry Fuchsbau
|season = 2 |number = 17 |epnumber = 39 |prodcode = 217 |image = 217-Kellogg uses pheromones on jury.gif |airdate = April 5, 2013 |viewers = 5.13 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: 'Undercover Boss' & 'Blue Bloods' Adjusted Up; No Adjustment for 'Grimm', 'Nikita' or 'Vegas' |writer = Richard Hatem |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = Tabor Helton as Businessman Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Geruck Gland Neutralizing Potion Siegbarste Gift |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = The Garden of Paradise |previous = |next = |after = |before = Issue 0 (parallel universe) |2013 = X }} " }}" is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the thirty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on April 5, 2013 on NBC. Press Release ROSALEE IS CALLED TO JURY DUTY AND TAKES ON A LAWYER WITH UNUSUAL POWERS OF PERSUASION -- While on jury duty, Rosalee (Bree Turner) tasks Nick (David Giuntoli), Hank (Russell Hornsby) and Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) to help stop a defense attorney from using his particular "Wesen wiles" to overturn what should be an open-and-shut murder case. Back at the precinct, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) brings Nick and Hank in on his own recent dealings with the Verrat, to keep them on their toes. Meanwhile, a return to the trailer brings a flurry of memories of Nick rushing back to Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch). Reggie Lee and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis 6 months ago a man and woman are arguing because she did not wear the black dress he told her to wear. In his anger, he woges into a Löwen. She looks afraid and woges into a Mauzhertz and the man throws her off the balcony to her death. Back in the present day, Nick and Monroe discuss taking Juliette to the trailer. Nick wants Monroe to take her, as "they can't both be crazy." A lawyer (Barry Kellogg) is talking to a jury, explaining that his client, Donald (the Löwen from the opening scene) is a loving husband who had been trying for a long time to get his wife Katherine to deal with her psychiatric problems before her demons drove her to suicide. He releases some sort of golden dust which seems to make the jurors all believe his account. Rosalee is a member of this jury. Monroe calls Juliette and says that he has decided to show her the trailer. When she asks when, he says that he was thinking "right now." He is already waiting on her porch. She gets emotional, but agrees to come. Juliette and Monroe get out of his Volkswagen. She says that she "totally remembers being here," but does not remember Nick being with her. She is still sure she wants to go in, and they do so. She asks if he knew Aunt Marie. He says he met her once in the hospital after she was attacked. She remembers the attack. She notices the books, and comments on the weird drawings. She is surprised to see all of the medieval weapons and asks about the Siegbarste Gift, which Monroe feigns ignorance and says maybe it's a gift for someone. She seems to assume it is perfume until she smells it, and Monroe puts away the poison. He still insists that all these things are just family heirlooms and warns against reading too much into them. He clearly does not want to explain Wesen and Grimms to her right then. Juliette takes a small book from an overhead shelf and looks inside, but does not comment about the contents. Juliette sees a transparent version of Nick. As her memory is coming back, she starts to freak out and leaves the trailer. She says she saw Nick everywhere, more than one, and talking at the same time so she could not understand what he was saying. She says she wants to go home. Monroe comes to the spice shop to Rosalee, who is lying on her bed. She says she does not want to go out because she isn't feeling well. She started not to feel well halfway through jury duty. She started feeling one way about the case, but then ended up feeling very different. She thought she was getting sick while there, but started feeling better when she left and now just has a headache. Monroe walks in on Nick, who is eating takeout and reading from his laptop. He believes he just got an email from his mother. Monroe tells him about taking Juliette to the trailer and her confusion about the multiple Nicks that she saw. Juliette is in bed, remembering or dreaming about Nick and in particular about her encounter with Pilar. Back in the courtroom, the maid testifies that she saw Mr. Nidaria grab Mrs. Nidaria and throw her to her death. In cross examination, Barry Kellogg reminds her of his client's testimony that he was trying to help his hysterical and suicidal wife. He releases more gold dust, and then she agrees that she thinks he probably was trying to help her. The prosecutor raises an objection that he is leading the witness, but the judge lets it stand, and calls for a recess. Sensing something about Barry Kellogg, Monroe leaves the courtroom and follows Kellogg into the men's room, and sees a toad on the floor in a stall. Kellogg picks it up and eats it before he woges into a Ziegevolk. Renard talks to Nick and Hank about someone who was working for the Verrat, and very briefly explains the organization. Monroe calls Nick and asks that he come down to the courtroom fast because there is rampant jury tampering going on. He tells him he thinks that the famous lawyer, Berry Kellogg is a Ziegevolk because of the toad. Sergent Wu is called to the stand to testify because he was the first officer on the scene of the crime. He says that the defendant showed no remorse about is wife's death. Kellogg released some of his pheromones from eating the toad to get Wu to change his mind about what he saw. Wu now recalls the defendant crying and distraught. Nick, Hank, and Monroe wait for Rosalee to come to the Spice Shop and explain what they think is going on. They ask if they can make some sort of antidote nasal spray to protect Rosalee, but they realize that wouldn't do any good because the rest of the jury would still be affected and Kellogg would still be able to corrupt future cases thus allowing criminals to walk free. Pilar comes to visit Juliette and they speak in Spanish about what has been going on with Juliette and her memory. Pilar says she was expecting her call and Juliette says her memories are coming back and she is not sure what is real. Back at the Spice Shop, Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee are studying to find a solution to stopping Kellogg. Rosalee discovers that Ziegevolks have a special gland, and that there is a way to neutralize its ability to make the pheromone. Most of the ingredients are in the shop, but they need some of Kellogg's sweat. Kellogg picks up Olivia Sutton at a bar. Olivia says she doesn't know if they should be doing this, but Kellogg uses his ability to convince her to come home with him. Monroe comes out of a nearby alley woged to scare Kellogg. Kellogg runs and Monroe chases him. Kellogg comes across Bud and asks Bud to help him. They both get into Bud's vehicle and drive away. Bud notes that Kellogg is sweating and gives him his handkerchief to wipe himself off. He then insists on getting it back. Kellogg tries to take it and offers to buy better replacements, but he insists it was a present from his wife. He takes the handkerchief back to the Spice Shop so Rosalee can make the potion. Hank and Nick go to the lawyer to get him to describe the attack, in order to distract him while Monroe sneaks into the room to inject one of Kellogg's toads with the potion that Rosalee made. There is only enough potion for one toad. When Monroe opens Kellogg's briefcase to inject a toad, he finds two of them and does not know which to inject. He grabs one but it hops of of his hands and into the room where Nick and Hank are talking to Kellogg. Monroe gets on his hands and knees and manages to catch the toad and bring it back into the room where he was at and he injects the toad with the potion. Kellogg insists that Nick and Hank leave and once they see Monroe put Kellogg's briefcase back and slip out the door, they agree to leave. Monroe tells them about the two toads, and says he just had to pick one. In the courtroom, Kellogg gives an impassioned closing argument. At Eric Renard's Castle, Adalind Schade meets with Eric Renard and says that his brother has not been able to get the key yet, Sean Renard told her he cannot get it within the given time frame, even though he knows what his brother threatened to do if he did not. Eric says he'll have to pay his brother a visit. He then notices something different about Adalind. She says it's just because she is with him. Monroe waits nervously outside of the court asking how long the jury will take. Hank says that it usually takes a long time if they decide guilty, but not very long if they decide innocent. Almost immediately, it's announced that the jury has reached a verdict. Monroe declares that he picked the wrong toad. Rosalee, who is the jury's foreman, announces that they found the defendant guilty. Then Mr Nidaria gets angry at his lawyer, Barry Kellogg, who had promised him victory. In the back room of the spice shop, Nick, Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, and Bud pop open a bottle of champagne to celebrate. They hear the door of the shop open, so Monroe goes out to see who it is and finds out that it's Barry Kellogg who tells him that he needs help because he is loosing his powers and doesn't know why. When Rosalee comes out, Kellogg recognizes her from the jury. He guesses that she poisoned him. Out of anger, he woges and attacks her. Monroe woges to defend her, and throws Kellogg into a shelf of supplies. Kellogg recognizes him as the one who chased him outside the bar. He then recognizes Nick and Hank, who came out to see what all the noise was about. Bud then also comes out and Kellogg recognizes him as well. Nick arrests Kellogg for assaulting Rosalee, and tells him that no jury would believe his tale. In jail Kellogg asks for a lawyer, and is told by the man in the neighboring cell that "lawyers aren't worth a damn in here." The man is his former client, Don Nidaria, who woges into his Löwen form. Juliette is sleeping and wakes up to see various visions/memories of Nick, including him asking for shaving cream and playing the guitar for her. The visions then multiply until there are too many for her to understand and she becomes overwhelmed. Guest Stars Wesen Videos Select Scene Production Notes Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1957 film (adapted from a play) 12 Angry Men. References fa:فصل2:_قسمت_17